The Nuclear Family
The Nuclear Family is a Brandon Rogers skit, uploaded on January 30th, 2016. It follows a nuclear family's final dinner as a nuclear bomb is going to detonate. It gained around 15 million views and is received postively by viewers. Plot The video starts with the daughter saying a short prayer as they are about to have dinner for the last time. When she is done, a countdown appears, showing that there is only 5 minutes left until they are annihilated by the nuclear bomb. It cuts back to the mother, named Barbara (all the while, the countdown is continued at the bottom right corner) asking her kids about their last day of school. The daughter responds, saying that in prayer group, they put crosses in their bodies. The son, named Daniel, told all of the students to get fucked. This angers the mother, but the father, named Frank asks "Where?" approving of his response. He then continues on and says that he stabbed someone. His sister then tells him that 3 of them are getting into Heaven when they die. Barbara agrees with her, and says that they picked a religion. Angered, Daniel convinces his mom that Satanism is a religion, and that his name is Echo Noir. Frank then tells everyone that his name is "Hungry" and comically pretends to munch on his food. Barbara then requests Frank to move his elbows off the table, and that it's the last time that she's ever going to tell him this. Frank then describes her comments, saying that it has slowly turning him gay through the whole marriage. She then tells him that she's glad because they are going to burn, but Frank ignores it and pretends to be deaf. Barbara then demands to look at her, but Frank ignores it again and pretends to be Helen Keller (deaf and blind). She demands him to look at her again but this time, right in the cock-eye. Frank tells her that all he heard was "cock". While that was happening, the daughter makes a sign language to Daniel, telling him to "Have fun in hell". This angered Daniel, and kicks her right in the pussy below the table. Barbara scolds Daniel, but again, wanted to be called Echo. So she pretends to echo out his name. Frank then tells everyone that he is going to die with so many regrets, same goes with the daughter, since she never made love. Barbara tells her that she isn't missing out, and that it is hard to pronounce "stop" when a dick is in the mouth, to which Frank agrees. Daniel then tells everyone that he regrets not being adopted, to which Barbara complies, and angers Daniel again. Frank comes out and tells Barbara that he always wanted to be with the black man, and that she is so not a black man. As this is happening, the daughter yawns and Daniel launches a slice of his banana to her mouth, causing her to choke. Barbara insults him, and Frank tells her that he has been wanting the two for years. The daughter successfully spits the banana out, but it aims to Barbara's mouth, causing her to choke as well. Frank thinks that she is teasing him, and then Barbara spits out the banana into his mouth, and he was able to chew it, since he was ready. Daniel then tells everyone that he's ready for the dinner to be over, as the food tastes like a pigeon's asshole. Barbara tells him that it's because she put the rest of her quaaludes (a central nervous system depressant) in the food. This caused everyone to spit their food in disgust, and her reason is that they wanted to go out numb. A timecard appears, showing that there are 3 minutes left till the bomb goes off. It cuts back to the daughter saying that they aren't alone as she draws crosses on her face with a marker, possessed. Daniel, in a bloody mess is eating his fingers, and couldn't stop. Barbara is now discovering a new color, and Frank shits himself in fear. As the countdown reaches to zero, he tells everyone that it was nice knowing them. It cuts to Daniel waking up in bed after a dream, and is relieved to still be alive. But then he looks at his hand and realizes that his fingers are still bitten off, causing him to scream in terror. His sister comes up to him from another room and screams as well. It then cuts to Frank waking up from a nightmare again. Beside him is Devanté, the black man he was talking about earlier, asking him if it was about the white family. He says yes, and that it gets weirder every time. Devanté then tells him that he is going to slit Barbara's throat. It then cuts back to the dinner table, where Barbara insults him. But then she and Frank comes to the realization that everything that happened wasn't a dream, and they are all fucked. They all scream and the bomb explodes. The credits show their house being destroyed by the blast. Cast and Crew *Frank, Barbara, the Daughter, and Daniel - Brandon Rogers *Devanté - Devyne Carr *Cameraman - Gabriel Gonzalez Trivia *Brandon has stated that the family was never alive. They are mannequins in a nuclear bombing test. They were never living people, and they knew their demise was at their hands. *However, they reappear again in the first episode of Blame the Hero living as a normal family until the nuclear explosion occurred. It's likely they were killed in the blast, making the video canon to the storyline of the Brandon Rogers' universe. *Some scenes in this video are seen in the 'behind the scenes' video, OUTTAKES / ALTERNATE TAKES #2 **Frank looking at the script, and then telling Gabriel to let it roll. **Frank says an unused line, "I want you to breastfeed me." then he breaks character. **Another clip shows that Frank can't see in his glasses. **A clip shows the daughter pretending to be possessed, but then she coughs in pain. **The last clip shows multiple attempts of Daniel trying to say "I kicked her right in the pussy." without trying to laugh/break character. *The credits clip is from the 1955 atom bomb test in Nevada. This is a link to the segment used in the credits. *The title is a pun on the word "nuclear". A nuclear family is composed of a father, mother, one son, and a daughter. The video takes place in a nuclear test site. Category:Videos Category:The Nuclear Family